Poetry
by planet p
Summary: Some poems, set in the style of a song, mostly about love.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Chance

Did I love you then? Did you love me, too?

I recall, on those dark cloudy nights, how my thoughts would gather around you, and I'd think you were magic,

M-m-magic,

Oooh, witchy girl,

Buzzing thoughts, whisper at me, that I want you,

How I miss, to hold you, to feel your heart beating as I hold you tight, in my arms, safe against the cold, cold night,

You were often insecure, you'd see yourself, and you'd be no particular beauty,

You didn't know, how you could blow me away, with just a quirk of your lips, with one small smile,

When I tried to tell you, I'd get so confused, tying knots, making a mess of my mouth,

But when you slipped your hand in mine,

Oh your warm, soft hand,

And there was that brightness to your eyes,

Then the buzzing would cease, and I knew, you did something to me, you did something to me,

Oh, girl, you were magic,

Be my,

You were magic,

And I wanted you to be my mistress,

Mistress of the night,

Mistress of my night,

C-c-command me, witchy woman, give me a reason, sing me a rhyme,

I love, love that voice of yours, the way it speaks to me, speaks all of your emotions, your very heart's desire, without words,

Oh, yes, I loved your voice,

Hypnotise me, mesmerise me, dancing, dancing, let's go dancing,

Give me a reason, to hold you, once again,

Give me a reason, to want you, close to me, my darling,

When I'm spinning, spinning 'round and out of control, the touch of your fingers, your hand in mine, can bring me back, back from the edge,

So tell me, tell me, you can get with me,

Tell me anything,

The sound of your voice, how it pleases me is beyond words, beyond any magic spell or lullaby,

There's love, love, beautiful love, and there's desire; in your voice, I can hear my own heart calling out,

M-m-my heart's echo,

Baby, my heart lives in your heart, and your heart lives in mine; can't you see, it's destiny?

Can't you see, that you're perfect for me?

And I want to be, I want to be perfect for you, baby. I do.

Give, give me a chance, to prove that I'm your man, I can be the man that you want,

Give me a chance, a beautiful chance, beautiful you.

Put your hand in my hand. Oh, baby, just give me your hand, and I'll give you my heart. Let me give your my heart.

* * *

Lullaby Bright

That glass of water, sits by my lamp; I love that old night stand,

Here it is again, it's dark and shivery, there's rain pouring a pounding rhythm on my roof, and I can't sleep,

This weather offers no lullaby; I'm deeply troubled, my thoughts can't seem to settle down,

Sometimes, I'll take the car out and drive, try to calm my mind, but it never seems to work,

Rain and flashing lights, red, green – amber's holidaying in the sun – pound, pound, pound, sound like my heart, without yours,

I'd dream I wasn't alone, I'd dream you lay down with me, I'd dream of warmth and happier things, my precious dear one, but I can't,

I can't sleep tonight.

I need a lullaby, I need your arms enclosing mine, I need you, and those clingy hugs, I need you, and those frustrated sighs, I need that glare you gave me, when I said I couldn't understand the things you read,

Those romance novels, that silly magazine,

I need a fairytale ending; I need you back again.

I'm not me, without you.

Please, please, my baby, bring me a lullaby tonight.

I'll take that glass of water and lie down, I'll try to sleep, but I'll be missing you, missing that twinkle in your eye, missing our next argument, so we can apologise and speak the words we 're both too afraid to share, the 'I really do love you's,

The hugs and kisses, and all of that laughter, that cheeky little pinch I wouldn't give you, but you'd give me,

I'll be missing, the way you made me love you,

I miss, the way you make me love you.

It's late, so late, and I wish I could sleep; I wish I could dream,

I'd dream again, that you were here with me, I'd be content, I wouldn't toss, I wouldn't turn, and that rain wouldn't bother me at all,

Please, please, let me sleep, let me dream,

I'll close my eyes, but only if I can see you again, only if I can dream,

Of the lullaby you'd sing me when I couldn't sleep.

I think I'll close my eyes, I think I'll listen to that rain, coming down; I think I'll try to find that lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

You are my Healer

Oh, boy

Boy

Boy

Boy

You are the fix to all that ails me

I never need tread lightly

When you are around to guide my way

You show me the way

You make it so clear

You give me

(Guidance) (Support) (Love) (Honesty) (Your hand)

All I need

You fix me, so, please, I ask you

My love

Let me fix you

Let me give you

My heart

My soul

My love

For the rest of time

You are my Healer

Let me be yours, too

Let me be yours, too

Let me

Love you

Boy

Together, we can heal each other

Together, we can heal anything

This world is new

This world is crying out for love

Crying out for new eyes

For us to see

Open your eyes and take my hand, love

And let's lead the way

Let's lead the way

To understanding

To love

To life

Life

Life

Life

Oh, boy

Oh, my boy

Let me be your Healer

Oh, boy

Heal me

Heal me

Heal me

Love me.

* * *

I came to this place searching for something that was so long missing from my heart

Searching for my soul, for my life's purpose, I found you

You make me smile, even though it may be raining, even though it may be stormy and grey

You make me find a little bit of goodness in every day, in everything I see, everything around me

You came along and you enchanted me

You put me under your spell and it's wonderful

Today, I am alive

Today, I can stand up tall and say I don't feel bad at all for being who I am, for being what I am

Today, I can love me as well as you

I have hope, hope for you and me, hope for the future, for our children, and our brothers and sisters, for our parents, our uncle and aunts, I have hope for all of humanity

I have hope that understanding will come to pass, that people will love again and the world will shine brighter than before

Like the brightness of your smile, like the beaming sparkle in your eyes

I hope, I love, I live

I hope, I love, I live

And I will live, I will love, I will hope – tomorrow!

* * *

To hope, to hope and dream, to look forward and see something that has not yet come to pass, is to breathe

I see you, I see love, I see understanding, and many embraces

I see a future I can care for, I can invest in, I can live for

If anyone said life was wasted, if anyone said it was too hard, in this day and age, then I would say, 'Who ever said it was meant to be easy?' I say, Challenges are a part of life, my friend, the truth will find you and comfort you, if you follow the path of the truth, you will be able to tackle any obstacle in your way, you will have lived, you will have done right.'

I won't be tempted, I won't even contemplate, hatred and vengeance; I will see clearly that we are all people, and people need love and encouragement, then they will be strong

People need a home, and food, and love, love, love; people need to feel safe from harm, from hurt, from exploitation

We can be anything we wish, anything we want

And we can be the best we can be

If we just want it

If we just see it

If we just open our eyes

If we stand together.

We can make a difference

We can change our world

We can change the way we live

The atmosphere of distrust and hurt, of inequality and poverty, of misunderstanding and violent means and violent actions

We can love again

We can love one another

We can love life.

I will not live my life in hatred of any other, I will love and see goodness in others

I will embrace the world and be its friend

I will love, I will dream, and it will be fantastic, because that's what I want

Because I believe in you and me, I believe in the power of us

Used for good

I believe in love

And all its ups and downs

I believe we can come through anything

If we have love and understanding in our hearts and minds.


End file.
